It is common practice to compare certain characteristics of different fluids including, for example, the friction and power loss characteristics of lubricants and lubricant additives. However, it would be advantageous to be able to immediately demonstrate such a prospective benefit obtained by using one fluid over another for training and exhibition purposes using a portable demonstration apparatus to establish and compare certain characteristics of different fluids and display the comparison data interpersonally, in a small group, organizationally, publicly, and/or through mass media.